The present invention relates to a spacer in the form of a hollow profiled member made of plastic for building components that comprise two or more glass panes or similar plates (panes) spaced apart from one another and connected fixedly to one another, especially for insulating windows, panels, etc., with at least one insert (inlay) that inhibits water vapor diffusion and is embedded in the two sidewalls facing the glass panes as well as in the exterior (outwardly facing) wall of the hollow profiled member.
From German Offenlegungsschrift 33 02 659 a spacer of the aforementioned kind is known. In order to prevent that moisture can reach the drying agent contained in the spacer through the sealing material, the exterior wall that is facing the sealing agent as well as the two sidewalls facing the glass panes are provided with a vapor lock in the form of a metalized foil or film. With this measure the walls are also stiffened; however, the interior wall of the hollow profiled member of the spacer can be deformed over time, especially due to temperature fluctuations, chemical exposure or radiation (exposure to the sun) so that the spacer can no longer fulfill the required function, i.e., the prevention of gas exchange between the atmosphere and the interior chamber of the insulating window.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the spacer of the aforementioned kind such that the interior wall facing the interior chamber of the building component has a higher stiffness so that deformations and resulting leaks can be prevented and a long service life of the spacer over an extended period of time is ensured. The required constructive expenditure should be minimal; however, positional changes of the interior wall of the spacer should be substantially impossible.